Island of Chimera Yep it's back
by Crypt Heart
Summary: Review, or suffer. It starts of in the real world, and then changes to the Naruto world.
1. Chapter 1

Island of Chimera

It started strangely enough on January 18th, the year of the snake. It had come as surprise, with out no warning, just like a silent nuclear warhead. Just like a nuclear warhead, it made a lot of high up officials very uncomfortable. It was in fact, not a nuclear bomb, but a prize, declaring most improved school in central England. What had unsettled them even further was the fact that, an outsider company, not native to England, and had no connections to Europe, it was a Japanese company that had awarded the prize.

People were unsettled even further when the prize details came through only a day later. It was a three-week educational trip to a special park in Australia, which as far as anyone could see, there was also no connection between the two companies. The trip was Okayed by the Education Authorities about two weeks later after many talks and meetings. All four thousand six hundred, students and teachers were invited, including people who worked at the school but had nothing to do with the students. Hence, ten planes were hired; each was an Airbus A380 giant plane, the largest plane in the world.

However, what the Heathrow Airport didn't expect, nor the motorway traffic, nor the police, was a convoy of ninety coaches's filling up two lanes of the motorway, one behind the other formation. Though none of the coach's had a driver, they were remotely controlled and hence followed each other with only a metre in between them. Most road users at that time were swerving out of the way to avoid the rampaging coaches as they all travelled like a snake along the roads and around the roundabouts. The coach's had all been shipped over from Japan rather efficiently causing a huge stir in the media, who were instantly dealt a gag order by the courts.

The coaches pulled into the huge Heathrow car park that had been emptied for them and off loaded all of the students. They were then escorted into the building in a block formation so that no one could escape and try to bunk. They were marched into the building and straight towards the counter's pushing past every other man woman and child in there. Thirteen counters were opened suddenly and the students were ushered through them, passports were issued on command so that no one would be left behind. It had all been meticulously planned out and everything was going according to plan.

Apparently the reason why the trip had been Okayed was because it was a trip to a state of the art learning facility in Australia to learn about geography, science, mathematics, several language's and some physical education. Though, it was all supposed to be fun….how that was possible not many people knew.

No one knew who, what, why, when, or even how all of this had been planned or how much this was all costing. Some people were estimating in the region's of hundreds of million's, Billion's even. Plane's were loaded one after the other, and quickly too, by the end of the day every plane was up in the night sky, circling until all of them were in the air and then flying to the destination.

The plane interior was huge, far bigger than expected; you could actually walk about in groups of five and not bump into anyone. Some people were even doing just that, standing around and talking. Even still, this wasn't what Kai was doing as he stood to the back of the plane. He had chosen his seat, simply because it was away from everyone else and he knew that no one would bother him there, away from unwanted attention and prying eyes. Kai then sat cross legged and began to meditate. Why were these Air Buses so big, they seemed to be platinum class, made for only the most privileged officials because of the sheer space inside of them. Kai was just sinking into void when he felt a presence.

"Excuse me," A voice said. This irritated Kai; he opened his eyes in a flash and stared and the young waitress before him. Female, probably five foot three inches, dressed in a light pink Kimono, black hair, brown eyes, a fair complexion…Japanese, "Kenosha-san?" Kai then noted her hair was tied up into a bun and her eyes were faintly shadowed. Kai stretched his legs out and stood up.

"Yes," Kai replied to her, his voice cold. The woman bowed to him low, and he returned the gesture, but not as low, just a simple tilt forward. Usually the young bowed the lowest, but she was, as it seemed a mere waitress, a servant.

"I bring a message," The waitress held out a small scroll. Kai took the scroll and opened it. Kai frowned for a moment. It was written in complex kanji but Kai was good at these things and soon deciphered the message.

Kai,

Follow Diao Chan to me

Kidayato of Kenoshi Industries.

Was this some kind of joke? Kenosha, Kenoshi, was this just a coincidence. Kai merely nodded, wrapped up the scroll and tucked it away into his pocket. What choice did he have, really? He sighed and watched the woman as she turned and walked. Kai followed her. The woman led him along the corridors up the central stair's, which were also quite large; you could almost imagine you were in a flying mansion. The woman stopped in front of a door, with a notice board on it. KENOSHI PERSONELL ONLY. The door slid open and Kai walked in, the woman followed him.

This was a separate room and quite large, yet instead of being bright and modern, buzzing with technology, it had not even the slightest trace of technology. It was a traditional Japanese room, wooden walls with two mats in the centre, tatami Kai presumed. There was a boy in front of him, quite tall, muscular, long black hair wearing a dark grey kimono. The boy gestured to a cup in front of him; Kai knelt down in front of the boy and took the cup in the proper way. It was green tea, Kai took in the aroma. Perfect.

"Komban wa Kenosha-san," The boy said quietly, "Hajimemashite." Kai didn't make a move for a second. How did this boy know he spoke Japanese fluently? A slight irritation occurred inside of him.

"I am please to meet you as well this afternoon," Kai replied. The boy smiled slightly. Kai glared, the boy had was testing him and he had just found out he understood Japanese.

"Ask your question," The boy said quietly.

"Why am I here?" Kai asked.

"Hm, look outside," The boy said. Kai did so, straight out of the window, "You can see the clouds beginning to thicken can't you. You can see how they are coming together to form a storm."

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Kai said getting agitated. The boy looked at him, a confused expression on his face. He was clearly gathering information.

"This plane will not make its destination," The boy sighed, "There is a seventy-five percent chance that this plane will be struck by lightning within the next three hours, it will go down." Kai knew how to respond to this, classic text book manner.

"Shouldn't you warn the pilot?" Kai said. It wasn't really a question.

"Karma, balance amongst things, even if I told the pilot this plane would be struck down, or one of the planes will be struck down should I say," The boy was still evading his question and Kai knew this and didn't reply, "Only nine planes will make it back." Kai was about the stand up in pure frustration, "You were not the only person to be called Kenosha-san. Three others have gone before you. Each said I was crazy. The point as you want to know, the reason why you are here, is because I want to see who survives." This gave Kai an immediate question.

"You had this planned from the beginning didn't you?" Kai said rhetorically, "The prize, which was going to be on what plane, which plane was going to crash…there was no point in asking me to come here really, just to satisfy you curiosity of the human nature, the instinct of survival." Kai took a sip of his green tea.

"Hmm," The boy said, "You have some insight I see. Though I do not know everything, because I cannot control everything." The boy took a sip of his drink and Kai quickly drunk the rest of his. The plane suddenly jolted, Kai looked outside, and the storm had fully manifested now, "It begins." The boy said. Kai stood up, and headed for the door, walking out of the room. The woman followed Kai out and then led him to a room. There were various indents of where items used to be, and had obviously been taken. The only remaining items was a twin bladed staff, and a pouch with various things inside, some of which Kai recognized as items he was familiar with under different circumstances. There was also another belt with two more pouches hanging off it, Kai equipped them all.

"Nothing else?" Kai asked quickly. He knew what equipment he needed, and he could make the rest of it but he asked just in case as the plane shuddered again, this time more violently. The woman shook her head and disappeared. Kai looked at the twin bladed staff and separated the two ends to form to long swords. Kai equipped the final section to his belt, two holes, or at least that is what they seemed like. Kai then sheathed the two blades and walked out. Kai walked out of the room to see three other's clad in more or less the same, but with different weapons. Kai didn't much care but he looked at them anyway.

First there Masumai Eiko, otherwise known as Mina, five foot six inches, built like a gymnast. Her long waist length purple hair had been tied up into high pony tail, Mina was more of a botanist than anything else, excellent at math's but she excelled at plants and naming them. She also knew more about biology and medical science than anyone he knew. Her weapon was none other than a set of darts or needles. Then there was Nathaniel, the largest of the three, well built and tall Nathaniel's parents were in the SAS, his father even though promoted twice insisted on going out in the field. His mother usually in the field spends most of her time on assassination missions. All of this contributed to his upbringing and his discipline. Survival was his game and he probably had the most stamina too. He had brown eyes and short cropped brown hair. Finally, there was John an SAS wanabee, always hanging around Nathaniel picking up tips here and there, he was also good, but he was stealthier and his head was usually in a book. Nathaniel's weapon was fitting, it was a broadsword. John's weapon was slightly an odd choice a simple katana. John was medium height, probably the best comparison to Kai himself…in build at least. He was fairly well built, probably needed to do a lot of training to put him in shape, he was fairly intelligent and an all rounded kid mainly, with his long blonde hair down to his waist behind him.

Mina was flitting about from group to group now; searching for some information that might be useful, Nathaniel was searching for a decent escape route and area's of advantage that he did naturally why John pulled out a book and began to read.

"So you were chosen as well?" Mina said when she finally caught sight of Kai. Kai nodded once. Nathaniel didn't move and John was still reading his book…which didn't seem to be anything interesting. There was another jolt.

"These jolts are getting more frequent," Nathaniel commented folding his arms over his chest. Suddenly the speaker phone buzzed on at that point.

"Please could you take a seat and buckle yourself in, we are experiencing technical difficulties at the moment and we would like reassure everyone that this is routine," The speaker said.

"That mean's its time to prepare," John said, "Everyone ready?" Everyone nodded except Kai; he really didn't want to be part of this group. Suddenly there was a flash of light on one side of the plane, followed by a huge explosion.

"One," Kai said and the plane shook. People began to scream, no one seemed to be doing anything about that except for trying to comfort each other. However, they all began to scream when the first engine on the other side blew up, "Two." The screaming was beginning to burst Kai's ear drum. Kai stopped for a moment and focused himself.

"SILENCE," Kai roared and the whole plane became silent. Kai stood there for a moment as another engine blew, "three." One engine left. Kai walked down the hallway to his small section pulled out a small case of clothes and prepared himself with other items he might have to use. The final engine blew, now the plane was just gliding through the night sky. Kai then ran all the way to the cock pit and kicked the door open.

"Where are we headed," Kai called out.

"There's a small island three mile's west of our position," One pilot said, "We're heading there."

"Damn the radio's are out and the tracking system has been destroyed, we have no chance in hell now," The other pilot said. Kai then ran the other way as the plane rocked from a series of violent shudders. Running to back to his seat, Kai buckled himself in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Landing

Suddenly the sky was clear, the storm….gone. Kai looked around at the surprised students. Had it all been a dream? No, Kai looked out of his window, there was still black smoke billowing from the blown engines, the wings had been torn almost to shreds and it was a wonder they were still gliding.

The glide seemed to be getting steeper and steeper and the cries were getting louder once again. Watching out of the window, Kai saw what looked like an island heading towards them.

"This is your pilot speaking," The speaker phone called out, "We will be making an emergency landing, so please secure yourselves into your seats and follow the correct safety procedures." The speaker phone died off and everyone buckled themselves into their seats making sure that they were well protected.

The plane suddenly hit a canopy of leaves and tree's. The noise was deafening, even more so than the screaming passengers. The branches and leaves scraped past the windows one after another, and the blur of green suddenly stopped replaced by the blur of brown and then…impact. The huge plane suddenly jolted everyone forwards violently then the lights blinked off to add to the confusion. The plane had kept on going for a while through the tree's, when the plane finally came to rest Kai stood unbuckled himself and did a quick check of his limbs, nerves, emotional state. Perfectly fine, all in check, Kai sighed flicking his hair from his face. He looked around.

The destruction was more wide spread than he had once assumed. Standing up Kai walked over to check the first person he could see. The student was dead; having stiffened from shock their vertebrae had shattered. Many of the other students, teachers, and etcetera had also died from shock, banging themselves hard on something, not buckling up properly so that they had flown into a wall and died on impact. Kai couldn't believe what he was seeing. People had been so careless, one person hadn't even sat down and he was certainly dead as he had collided with the ceiling on impact, his brains smeared over the roof.

"Okaay," Kai said and raised one eye brow. Suddenly he heard a noise. He turned round but saw no one. Then he heard a bang. Looking round he still didn't see anything. Then suddenly a cabinet door flung open and a student climbed out. Kai stared in disbelief. Kai let his mouth hang open for a moment before he shut it again.

"Hi, my name's Kat," The girl said, perhaps fifteen the same age as Kai, standing facing him. The girl was wearing a three quarter length combat top, baggy blue jeans and black boots underneath. Her hair was black with blue streaks, tied up into a ponytail with two wisps of hair hanging at the sides of her face, framing it. The girl had also black eyes with three silver spots in her right eye.

"Kai," Kai replied, "Let me get this straight, the plane crash landed, and you hid in the drinks cabinet?" The girl beamed and then nodded. (A/N: Well SSOTD (all credits for Kat go to Shadow Samurai of the Darkness on …it's a fan-fiction….of your story….sniggers)

"Yeah well, I couldn't find my seat fast enough…" Kat said and then looked at Kai. Kai was fully kitted out with his weapons. Kai stood watching her for a moment as she took in his appearance. Kai stood at 5' 9" with a medium build; he had short blue hair and marble blue eyes, wearing a pair of navy blue baggy trousers with thigh pockets, and also wearing boots. He wore also a black top, and his tool jacket over the top, which he had gotten just before he had sat down, which was also black and looked like a body warmer with extra pockets.

"What?" Kai demanded. Kat frowned at him.

"What's with the weapons? What's with the outfit? Most of all, what's with your attitude," Kat said, "You remind me of someone else I know." Kai turned on his heels; this was neither the place nor the time to discuss these things.

"I'm going to see who else is alive," Kai said and walked away. He had hooked up with Mina, Nathaniel, and John sometime later and had established only 12 of the plane's passengers and crew had survived. That was about sixty people in all.

"Damn," Kai muttered. Out of five hundred people only sixty had survived the crash. Over 40 of those had died because they had failed to do up their buckles properly, over 20 had died from shock 30 had died from a bang…and strangely enough the rest had died from fear. Those were the one's frozen in place still clutching at their belts, eyes wide open with fear. Some had even died by heart attacks.

"What about the pilots," John asked as the group got together.

"Both dead," Kat slipped in, "I checked form them a minute ago, they both died form the same thing. Decapitation. From the looks of things a panel from above had swung down and sliced their heads clean off."

"Who are you?" Mina asked.

"Kat Triagon," Kat said, "You?"

"Masumai Eiko, everyone calls me Mina though," Mina said, "This is Nathaniel Stone, and John Parker. Oh and that person over there is…" Mina was cut off.

"Kai," Kat said, "We've met." Kai then turned and began walking.

"Hey Kai where are you going?" Mina called.

"Out," Kai replied and he did just that, he walked through the planes, opened up various hatches and jumped down them. Finally he came to the luggage loading bay, where as he chucked luggage out of his way, he kicked open the hatch and jumped out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Finding water

Kai didn't much give a damn about what was happening in the plane, his responsibility wasn't to the other survivors. He quickly scanned his surroundings. Dense mixed forest, not jungle like he expected it to be. There seemed to be a mountain some way off in the distance, looking the other way, he saw the trail of destruction left by the plane, parts of the plane littered the forest floor here and there.

Kai looked further down, the forest ended at the beach, and beyond that, a glistening blue sea. They had stopped about six hundred yards into…where ever they were which would be Kai's next move, how to locate where he was. The only way he could do that though, was if it was night time, he'd be able to work out where he was on the planet simply by working out the star pattern, which he wasn't hot on at all, but he knew what he needed to.

Meanwhile back in the plane Mina and Nathaniel were talking, while John had removed the two bodies and two heads from the cock pit and was now piecing it the cock pit back together.

"Nathan," Mina said as she bandaged up a patient, "What do we do about the dead?"

"The best thing would be to eat them," Nathaniel said.

"WHA?" Mina exclaimed.

"Food," Nathaniel replied.

"he's right," Kat suddenly appeared, "We don't where our food supply is coming from or where our water is going to come from and the plane only has a limited amount for a about a three day's maximum for the sixty of us." Mina looked at her shocked that she could even entertain such a thought.

"What about we start looking for a fresh water supply, because at this rate we're going to run out fast," John said having come out of the cock pit. Everyone looked at him, "Water is more important than food, besides where would we store them?" Mina was thankful someone was on her side, or as close to it as she would get.

"Your right," Nathaniel said, "Right I'll go and see if there are any volunteers willing to come with me."

"Well what are we going to do about food?" Kat asked.

"We'll have to get rid of quite a few of the bodies. Besides, it's enough meat for us a year over, and unless we can find somewhere cold enough we can't freeze them," Nathaniel replied. Kat nodded. Then Mina looked around, before going over to some patients.

"What's wrong with her?" Kat wondered.

"She's worrying. Usually she'd agree with us, but not when someone else is on her mind," Nathaniel said.

"Who?" Kat asked.

"I have no idea," Nathaniel said. John had already disappeared again, and he was heading down to where the living was being kept and treated. The dying and dead had been separated from the living unless the living went to them.

"Is there a teacher here?" Kat called out. A young woman stood up.

"Yes," She mumbled, really she should have taken control but she was too shook up to do anything.

"Do you have a register?" Kat asked walking up to her. The young woman nodded, she was tall, and professional looking, even through all the trauma not a spot of make up seemed to be out of place. Then Kat noticed, she wasn't wearing any make-up, the teacher's lips were naturally red, and her facial complexion was as if she wore some foundation to keep her skin perfect. The woman straightened out, she was tall, brown haired, which was tied up neatly into a bun, a small reading glasses, that hadn't been broken with hazel eyes. However, similar to Kat, a strand of hair had escaped the bun, however, unlike Kat it was only on one side of her face, and it was thicker than her strand.

"Yes," The woman nodded and she took it from a briefcase under her seat. The woman handed the register over. There were a few sheets inside for more than a day at least. Kat scanned it quickly before handing over a black pen.

"Go ahead take the register," Kat said, "I want a register of everyone who is alive. If there are people missing, then they are obviously dead." The woman stood at the front of the room now full of confidence that she knew what to do.

"I need everyone to be quiet," The woman called. Silence fell over the room, "This might seem silly, but I still need to take the register." A few student's frowned as she began calling names out. Friends of people were calling out Deceased, to notify her that they were dead. Though, some notified that they had gone with Nathaniel.

Kat watched the proceedings carefully.

Nathaniel meanwhile, had taken ten volunteer's, made sure that they were wearing shoes that were suitable for his little mission, and was now walking through the forest. The forest or the island had been bigger than they had first anticipated it was also very abundant in wild life of all kinds. Nathaniel made notes as he walked through.

They had walked for about two miles with various breaks. People complained that their feet hurt, but Nathaniel reminded them that they said they were up to it. He wasn't seeking to demoralize them, but to get them motivated. Soon though they had come to the sound of running water, and they jumped for joy as they found the water. Nathaniel didn't though he began to walk up the river.

"Hey where are you going?" They asked.

"For the pure water," Nathaniel said, "We need water that is pure and clean, for all we know this could be polluted." One of them though bent down to taste the water.

"It's perfect," The student said, "Now what do we do?" Nathaniel smirked.

"Okay," Nathaniel said confidently and he reached for his knife.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Where are we?

The sun was setting, although gratefully, slowly. Mina was now starting to worry about where Nathaniel had got to, he should've been back an hour ago, and none of the other students had returned either.

Mina wrapped a bandage around someone's arm after pulling out a few foreign objects here and there. The boy was grateful; he was tall, and broad, the silent type too. When Mina had pulled out the objects, he had barely even flinched let alone grimaced from the pain, yet she could see the pain, and how much it hurt in his eyes. Mina gave him something to drink.

"So what's you name?" Mina asked.

"Sabre," The boy replied. Looking at him for a moment, Mina wondered who he was. He was tall, spiky black hair and brown eyes, wearing a pair of baggy jeans, and a torn top, probably from the plane accident. The boy moved only to find that he couldn't move, "Ungh…where's Elisa?"

"Elisa?" Mina asked, "Let's make sure you're okay first, can you stand?" Sabre tried again, but instead of being pinned to the ground like his body wanted him to, he forced his muscles to work together to help him stand up. Sabre was built muscular naturally, and he seemed to be naturally strong too. He then began to move much to Mina's approval though she didn't see how much it was hurting him to take each step.

"Elisa," Sabre called. A girl suddenly appeared as if from nowhere.

"Sabre, you're okay!" The girl exclaimed running into and embracing Sabre in a tight hug. The girl stepped back for a moment out of the embrace.

"You've cracked your ribs Sabre," The girl said. The girl had long brown hair, tied up into a pony tail, her eyes were green, glistening with tears as she felt Sabre stumble against her. Elisa the girl held him up.

Mina just watched in awe, how did she know he had cracked his ribs, why was she crying? Shouldn't she be happy that she has just found him? These thoughts circled around in her head before she pushed them to one side.

"Hey Elisa there you……what's happened to Sabre?" Kat came running over watching Elisa lower Sabre to the floor.

"He just collapsed against me. I think his ribs are broken, he's also got an arm injury," Elisa replied softly as she stroked Sabre's face. It was at this point that Mina clicked, she was usually faster at this point, and maybe all the shock of recent events had dulled her senses.

"I'm going to check up on another patient," Mina said although doubtful she had been noticed and she scuttled off quickly.

Present Time (John's POV)

He had taken control of the cockpit for himself, much to the teacher's objections, but after he had cleaned it out she didn't really have a leg to stand on. At this moment, John was fiddling about with some of the electrics under the dash board trying to re route the power so that he could power up the navigational power.

"Hmm," John said as he twisted two wires together. He flicked the power switch, "And then there was life." Then he took the manual for the plane that he had found in a cabinet and began to look up the Navigational settings. They were relatively easy to find, the small radar which showed usually small planes, was now completely blank, the electric compass was spinning and the GPS said: Connection Unavailable.

"What the?" John stared at the small blue screen, "Connection unavailable, where the hell are we?" He tapped the compass; the altitude metre didn't display anything useful anyway. There was nothing that showed him where he was at all; it was as if they had disappeared off the face of the earth.

Quietly John went back to work this time, not to figure out where he was but to repair the cockpit so that it would function normally.

Present Time (Kai's POV)

'Finally,' Kai thought, 'The sun is finally setting.' The sun was indeed setting, and he was on the beach, towards the edge of the island. Looking out to sea, he watched as the moon began to rise into the sky, just like a sun rise. Why was it so big? The stars began to twinkle in the darkening sky one after another.

Kai stood up. The moon was indeed unusually big especially since it was supposed to be getting further and further away from earth. Then to his disbelief, a second moon began to rise, except it was white or a pale blue like the first, but a pale red. Kai's jaw dropped as he looked up to see the stars. They were set in patterns that he didn't recognize at all. Nothing seemed right.

"Where are we?" Kai murmured before turning around and running back into the woods. 'Why was everything so different?' Kai thought as he ran through the trees, 'Why are there two moons? Most of all, what the…?' Kai stared as he looked up into the sky.

Fifteen minutes before (Nathaniel's POV)

Already he had shown them, how to cut the leaves so that they would connect together, not only to be water tight, but to hold large quantities of water, and the team of volunteers were filling the make shift water carriers up with fresh water.

"Hey Cassy come over here," Nathaniel called as she poured another coconut shell full of water into the make shift water carrier.

"Okay," The girl called Cassy called back, fastened up the water carrier and came over. Cassy was a relatively tall girl, her long blonde hair tied up in a pony tail, so that it wouldn't get in her way. Light blue eyes lit up her almost pale face.

"Cassy I want you to draw up a map of the area," then he tossed her a ball of string, "Also I want you to track our way back with this so it will be easier to come here again." Cassy nodded and then thought for a moment.

"I don't have any paper," Cassy said, "Or anything to write with." Nathaniel thought for a moment.

"Okay, just mark our way back then. You can do the map tomorrow when we do have paper," Nathaniel said. Cassy nodded and began to help someone else load up water into their carrier. Looking up, Nathaniel's jaw dropped.

"What on earth…" Nathaniel looked up. There was a huge swirl in the darkening sky, a spiral of what seemed like thin green clouds. Then it disappeared as quickly as it had come, "Everyone. Load up we're heading back." Everyone turned to see Nathaniel picking up his own water carrier. Some of them had devised small contraptions that would allow them to carry more water.

They made their way back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The swirl in the Sky

Present Time (Kai's POV)

Now he had seen some strange things in his life time, but that just took the biscuit, what on earth was it? He had no idea and the only way he was going to get any thoughts on what it was, was if he returned to the group, something he didn't really want to do, but was doing nevertheless.

He darted through the tree's running all the while; he looked only ahead of him, never up, never down, never to the sides, just forwards. He set his sights on his range, only five metres ahead, but it was enough, it gave him reaction time and stoppage time if he needed it. The tree's suddenly stopped and Kai jumped.

Landing with both feet firmly on the ground, Kai sprung back into his sprint and began to run again. It then came to him what he had just jumped. A small canyon, with a fairly rapid river at the bottom of the fifteen foot drop, and it was probably more than ten metre's wide…he had jumped the whole ten metres. He glanced back briefly, and carried on running.

'That was weird,' Kai thought as he tore through the forest.

Present Time (Nathaniel's POV)

"Everyone here," Nathaniel called as they were halfway back to camp, and sure enough everyone was there as he counted heads, "Okay rest a bit guys, we don't have long ahead of us." It was getting darker and darker by the minute and so Nathaniel had made them all carry light rocks, or where something bright on their heads.

'Okay what was that?' Nathaniel thought as he remembered the swirl in the sky. It had obviously been there for a while. Then he remembered something, 'Where was that storm when we landed, it should have been on the horizon at least…shouldn't it?' Nathaniel thought, 'Yet we landed in a place where it was totally clear.'

"Okay everyone we need to get moving again," Nathaniel called, "I'm sure that everyone is waiting for us now."

Present Time (The crash site)

Mina had been busy treating patients, Kat had been making sure that the paper work was in order, that no one was missing and stuff like that. Elisa was still nursing Sabre as he lay unconscious on the floor.

"Damn," Mina said as her stomach grumbled. Finishing up the patient she was working on she began to smell something from the kitchen area of the plane. What on earth was that smell? Walking over to the kitchen, she found a few students busy in there.

"Huh," Mina looked around surprised as the kitchen was active, "Who are you guys?" They looked at her as if she was off her rocker and then told her.

"Alex," A boy said, he was tall, light and willowy, with light blonde hair and blue eyes, "And these are: Zakai," Mina looked at a boy, he was tall, built much like Sabre except he had spiky black hair and brown eyes that refused to show any emotion but annoyance. Alex carried on, "Reachi." Mina looked at another boy, he seemed to be more active than the rest as he was doing the small jobs, and he was relatively short, short brown hair, hazel eyes. Nothing much out of the ordinary there except for his aim…it seemed exceptional. "That is Zoee over there," Zoee was probably the smallest out of the group, wearing a long dress, it wasn't anything formal, but it wasn't entirely casual either, it seemed a Victorian style dress. Her black hair was up in a bun, held by two chopsticks, the hair that was dangling behind, was set in braids. The girl smiled, she also had brown eyes, though she seemed to be the shyest of the lot. The boy then introduced the last one, "Finally, this is Miriam."

Mina opened her eyes at the last one. Miriam was a medium height girl, dark purple hair cascading down her back, framing her face also, with violet eyes. The girl though glanced over. She was wearing her usual sleeveless kimono. Though a split down each side, ensured leg movement if she needed it and she also wore black boots.

"You two look like you know each other," Alex joked. Mina looked at Alex.

"We do, we're from the same family."

"Oh."

"So what's on the menu?" Mina asked.

"You had better ask Zoee that, she's the one who's cooking," Alex said. Mina turned to Zoee. Zoee blushed slightly; she was used to all this attention.

"Well…um…we're making a mild curry," The girl replied. She really did look nervous; it reminded Mina of how she used to be at one point. Mina nodded.

"Keep up the good work," Mina said.

"Masumai-san," A voice said behind Mina, "We need to speak." Mina spun round to see Kai standing there. He had moved like a ghost, she hadn't heard him at all.

"Sure," Mina replied.

"Where's Nathaniel-san?" Kai asked.

"He went to fetch some water, he isn't back yet," Mina shook her head.

"Meet me in the conference room," Kai said, "I'll go and check up on him." With that he was gone again. Why did he need to speak to them? What was so important? She walked out and headed back to the patients again. Suddenly she looked up to see Kat giving out 'refreshments' to various patients, actually it was just water but she delivered it all the same. Mina smiled, at least she wasn't the only one helping, and everyone was working hard for each other even if they didn't realize it.

"Now I wonder where Nathaniel could be?" She wondered briefly. She turned to see Nathaniel standing there with make shift containers strapped to him.

"Right here," Nathaniel replied, "Where's John?"

"In the cockpit he hasn't come out yet," Mina replied.

Present Time (John's POV)

John had actually, all this time been working on the computers and how to make them work, the auto pilot was actually more advanced than he had first thought, and with enough tweaking with various tools he found in the technicians cupboard he had managed to activate the A.I. system. He had just been in the midst of programming it when he heard a knock on the door.

"John," Nathaniel called, "Conference room now."

"Tch," John replied finishing up on his programming. Then he closed down the system and walked out.

"Why?" John asked as he caught up with Nathaniel

"Kai wants to speak to us all," Nathaniel replied.

"Who's going to be there?" John asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Quite a few people actually, Mina invited them," he replied as he opened the conference room door and walked in. Everyone was sitting round a table except Kai who was standing up near the presentation screen.

Present Time (The conference room)

"Even though most of you will not have seen it, I am sure Nathaniel has," Kai said, "A few hours ago I saw, what looked like a spiral of green clouds?" Nathaniel looked at him oddly but knowingly and he nodded.

"I just want to know your ideas on it," Kai finished. Nathaniel spoke up first.

"Well, I saw the cloud roughly about the same time as you; it was then that we started heading back. The cloud has since disappeared. Also I noticed that even if the storm dispersed there would still be lingering thunder clouds scattered around and the usual after effects. However, there were none, it was as if there wasn't a storm at all," Nathaniel said.

"Good point," Kai said. Everyone had already introduced themselves at the beginning except Nathaniel and John. Kat was there with Sabre who had recently awoke, Elisa and Cassy, Alex was there with a few of his friends namely Miriam and Reachi. The teacher was there.

"In fact the only evidence of the storm is our plane crash," Cassy said.

"There are some other things I would like you to know," Kai said. He looked behind the presentation screen for a moment. He suddenly pressed a button and the screen shot up.

"What on earth," Kat exclaimed.

"I don't think we're on earth anymore," Alex said as they both gazed at the two large moons, "Look at the star constellation, they're all wrong as if they're back to front, upside down and generally out of shape."

"So if we're not on earth how did we get where we are?" The teacher said.

"That's simple," John said after some thinking. He then stood up, "The evidence is everywhere that we are no longer on earth. The navigational setting on the plane are set to specific frequencies, gravitational pressures, magnetic forces etcetera, however, they are completely messed up, it took me from the crash till now to get them working again. The two moons, the star constellation, the size of the moons even. They are all pointing to the same path. The green swirl of clouds finishes my prediction. We came here by portal. Its simple isn't it. Huge amounts of static air floating around, one large enough power surge in the clouds and hey presto a portal to god knows where. We might not even be in the same reality any more."

"Hm, that's true," Kai murmured remembering his jump.

"Did you have that all prepared?" Miriam asked.

"Not quite, I suspected something when I couldn't get the navigation controls to work on the right frequency, but it was only when Kai gave me this information that I could prove my suspicion," John finished.

Kai snorted and looked up, "Any objection?" No one made a move, "Okay what is our next objective?"

"To figure out what reality we are in. We need to explore outwards in the long term that is," John said.

"In the short term," Kai said.

"Food, water, get everyone back to health etcetera," Elisa said, "Also we need to find out what we can eat and drink, and in the medium term before we go out exploring we need to suss out the medicinal plants."

"The plants are extremely like that on earth, they may have evolved the same way as on earth," Nathaniel replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ready for exploration?

It had been three weeks since they crashed in this coastal forest. They had no idea why they were here, how they were here or how they were going to get back, which had confused them all greatly.

Kai meanwhile was paying little attention to everyone else's efforts to survive, instead he was scouting around returning to the plane only to eat and sleep. He had set out little missions for himself each day occasional working n a project that would take three or four days. Like the one he was on at the moment.

Kai was doing some exploration around the crash site preparing maps and locations of various resources. It was something that the others could do but he did it just to stay out of the way. Also he was able to get some practise in. Finishing the map he was working on, he folded it away and put it into his pocket. Then he began using his twin bladed staff, learning how to use it. It was an odd weapon; if you touched any of it apart from its centre you could sever your fingers from your hand.

"Right then," Kai examined his weapon. Then he grabbed it with both hands and twisted before pulling apart. They came apart easily enough and he began to wield the separated staff as two swords. It was an amazing weapon; it could be used for both offence and defence. Attacking a tree, slicing it but not cutting it, he began to gain momentum and suddenly ran at the tree, up it and flipped backwards, landing two metres behind his previous standing position, slicing the previous standing position.

Quickly he ran the blades together, and they slipped together like pieces of a puzzle, and then into a sheath he had constructed for them. It was made by hollowing out a tree branch, drying it out and putting in some cloth that would protect the blade from rust. It was poorly crafted but since he had no experience in this he didn't know how to make it any better.

Present Time (Nathaniel's POV)

'Damn why'd he have to disappear now,' Nathaniel thought, thinking silently of Kai. Nathaniel needed to know where to get a few certain materials for supplies but Kai had disappeared again.

"Nathaniel, are you okay?" Mina asked. Nathaniel sighed.

"Yeah," Nathaniel said, "But we can't start the expedition until he gets back. There are material's we need. Do you know when he's going to get back?"

"Not exactly," Mina said, "Wait here." Mina disappeared.

'What had she meant by that?' Nathaniel thought, 'Does she know where Kai goes or something?' Nathaniel stared after her and pulled a small leather bound book from his pocket. It was a journal he was keeping for everyone's sake so they knew what was happening. He began to write in it with a piece of charcoal.

Present Time (Mina's POV)

'heh heh heh,' Mina thought, 'He has no idea but Kai always goes to the same place…' Mina had found this out while she was out collecting herbs for medicines. After going out for some herb that she knew only grew by fresh water, she had seen him.

He had been practising with the weapon and he hadn't spotted her, and she hadn't revealed herself. Getting frustrated every now and again Mina had been tempted to but in and help him, but she had seen him get back up, dust himself off and try again every time he failed. It wasn't because he wanted to all the time, but because it was instinct, things just seemed to come naturally to him after about the third try on whatever he was doing.

"You had better be there," Mina ran. Reaching the river she took a rocky path up to wear Kai was going to be…she hoped. Rounding a corner she stumbled over some loose rock, slipped on a tree root and began to fall. Backwards down the thirty foot drop down the crevasse and down to the rapid water below. Her eyes flew open as everything began to go in slow motion.

Mina was about to scream out when she felt an arm grip around her waist and suddenly pull her back up. 'What a stupid mistake to make,' Mina thought. Then she turned to see the person who had rescued her.

"You really shouldn't go running up this path," Kai said, as he sat down on a rock doing something with his back pack.

"I…uh…," Mina stumbled for words. Then he looked at her.

Ten minutes ago (Kai's POV)

'Right finished,' Kai thought to himself. He looked up at the sun in the sky and smiled, it was time to head back anyway, "I wonder if Nathaniel is cursing me yet?" Kai wondered aloud and began to head down the path that led to his secluded spot.

Kai walked slowly, he knew how dangerous this could be, he had had to use various skills to get himself out of sticky situations when he had been running up and down here, mainly grabbing on to something strong or even throwing his rope out which luckily enough he had managed to make a strong enough make shift hook that would hold his weight.

Suddenly he heard something from around the next bend. A quick scuffle of stones followed by the twang of a tree root. That only meant one thing as far as Kai could hear and he had his rope out already. He ran round the next bend and saw her about to fall. He threw the rope up, made sure it was safe with a swift tug and then jumped. His reactions lately had increased twice over which helped him greatly as he swung out. Catching her in one arm he swung up again and back onto the path. The branch snapped behind him as he landed letting go of her for a moment so that he could put his rope into his back pack.

The girl was stunned; her facial expression was that of shock. Kai decided to break up her thoughts, "You really shouldn't go running up this path."

"I…uh…," The girl stumbled. Kai looked up at the girl. It was Mina, why was she here? Then she looked directly at him, their eyes met. Kai blinked and suddenly she had turned her face, tinges of redness lighting up her cheeks.

"Hmm," Kai said slinging his back pack over his shoulder, "You want me to walk you back to the plane?" Mina looked back at him.

"Sure," she replied.

'What was with those eyes?' Kai thought as he began to walk ahead. Mina caught up with him a few moments later.

Present Time (Nathaniel's POV)

'The sun is starting to set now,' Nathaniel thought, 'Damn that means we'll have to start out tomorrow morning in stead' "Damn." Nathaniel said punching a punch bag that he had constructed. His hand tore right through the punch bag and severed it in half.

"Hey when are we going to leave," A boy said. Nathaniel turned to him. Leo, he had been the one that Cassy was helping when they were fetching water. He had long brown hair, which was tied back into a low pony tail. His mannerisms and politeness suggested he came from a wealthy back ground, but he'd be damned if the boy would show it blatantly.

"We're not," Nathaniel said. He waited for the boy to reply to this but he did not, "We're not leaving until tomorrow morning. Tell the others."

"Sure," The boy replied and walked off. Nathaniel stared at the doorway for a moment. He shrugged and then turned to repairing the punching bag.

A few hours later.

They had been talking all the way back about what they would be doing in the future, how they might be able to get home and other topics of discussion similar to that. They finally made it back to the plane, but as Mina noted, it was past dark, probably the middle of the night and decided to enter quietly. Nathaniel greeted them as they entered the main sector his arms folded, and tapping his foot like an annoyed adult.

"Do you have it?" Nathaniel asked roughly, he was no longer in the mood to speak. Kai took from his pocket a large piece of paper, and handed it over. Nathaniel took it, examined it, and then pocketed it, "You're late." He said at last.

"Sorry," Mina apologized. Kai didn't even give it a second thought, he didn't give a damn about being late at all, and it wasn't his concern.

"Head up to the kitchen, Zoee has something for you," Nathaniel said. The two of them headed up to the kitchen.

Present Time (Zoee's POV)

Zoee hummed to herself quietly as she prepared the fish, she was thankful that the kitchen was powered by electricity, and even more thankful that John had gone and made a way of getting electricity into the kitchen, because the batteries were apparently on low. Chopping the herbs up, Zoee dished up, turned and then smiled as the two she was preparing for appeared.

Zoee smiled for a moment, and then blinked. No that couldn't be, Mina had probably done that.

"What?" Kai said.

"Um nothing," Zoee said then smiled again, "Here's your dinner." Zoee handed them over. Kai took his plate, but was surprised to find that one hand was already occupied with another hand. Kai removed his hand and took his plate then he turned, walked to a table and sat down to eat.

Zoee meanwhile, watched Mina follow him and then smiled.

"She's fallen pretty hard," A voice said, "I'm surprised she hasn't bloodied her nose." It was Kat, being sarcastic as usual; she had been sitting on a counter just around the corner from the door. Zoee giggled bringing her hand to her mouth.

"I guess so," Zoee said quietly and then turned to the cleaning. Kat jumped down and began to help out with the washing up, "Thanks."

"No problem," Kat replied as she began washing the pots.

Present Time (Nathaniel's POV)

'Damn' Nathaniel said, 'So we've missed the time table now, we're behind schedule already. Damn it, we were supposed to go exploring today not tomorrow, how could we not be ready.' With that, Nathaniel turned over in his sleeping bag and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Huh!

Nathaniel awoke, it was still dark, and the sun hadn't risen entirely yet. He opened the curtain to find than there was an incredibly thick mist looming out side.

"Ugh morning fog," Nathaniel grumbled before going to the showers to wash. They had secured a water pipeline to the river, which they had dug a trench for and put underground so that there was a permanent source of water.

Finishing in the shower, Nathaniel got dressed, took his large sword and walked outside to practise. The fog hadn't lifted any since his shower, but that still didn't stop him attacking the tree. His sword was large, but not large enough that he couldn't handle it well, even if it did take two hands. A twig snapped, and Nathaniel stopped his blade moments from severing the tree in half. Turning to see what it was, he couldn't see anything. The fog seemed to have thickened. Taking his sword in both hands he walked away, watching carefully for any swirls in the mist.

It wasn't until he was about to enter the plane that anything happened. Nathaniel didn't know what it was; maybe it was just instinct, reflexes. But he ducked spun, on one foot and then came up, slashing ground to sky, diagonally. The blade met with something. What ever it was leapt back and then attacked again, this time Nathaniel wasn't so lucky. He couldn't get the sword back down in time and he had left himself wide open. What ever it was had a sharp knife in its hand and had charged Nathaniel. Before Nathaniel could react, it slashed at his stomach. He grimaced but the pain never came. There was the sound of clashing metal.

"So this wasn't a deserted island after all," A male voice said before Nathaniel opened his eyes. It was Kai with his twin bladed staff. He had blocked the blade, twirled his blade and then sent his opponent flying backwards. Whatever it was landed on its feet and looked up. It seemed human, wearing a long beige hooded raincoat, and a porcelain mask with various patterns, much like a face of a cat.

"What are you doing here," The person said. It was male after all.

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the crash," Kai replied, "Who are you?"

"I'm…"

Half an hour earlier (Kai's POV)

Kai had been awake for half an hour just sitting and looking out of the window. There was the slight thud sound, each time Nathaniel struck the tree. He could see him quite well from his vantage point. The mist was indeed thick, but he could still see Nathaniel training. He smiled slightly and turned to rubbing his staff down so it was clean.

If it hadn't been for his turning his head to check on Nathaniel again he wouldn't have seen it. Nathaniel was training, but there was something behind the tree. It seemed to have a solid form, so it was obviously something, rather than just something of his imagination.

Nathaniel stopped suddenly in mid swing, the figure jumped away. Then he pulled his blade back, readied himself and then proceeded to walk back towards the plane. The figure jumped back to its original position. This time something glinted at waist height. Kai's eye's widened and he took his staff and ran.

'Damn, why does it have to be such a long distance,' Kai thought as he pulled the hatch open and jumped down through the hatch. Quickly Kai ran as quickly as he could. He heard the familiar sound of metal clashing. Kai jumped.

"Good, I'm not late," Kai muttered as he the figure moved to attack Nathaniel again. Nathaniel meanwhile had left himself wide open for attack while whatever it was was coming back at him. Kai jumped between the figure and Nathaniel, guarded against the blade.

"So," Kai said, "This Island wasn't deserted after all." Kai twirled his staff parrying the blade away and then sent what ever it was flying backwards with a swift kick.

"What are you doing here," The person said. 'So it's male, human, at least.' Kai thought.

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the crash," Kai replied, "Who are you?"

"I'm the head of the ANBU of Konoha elite bodyguard to the Hokage," The man said.

"The who the what the where," Nathaniel said suddenly springing back into life.

"Who are the ANBU," Kai asked calmly. The man glanced for a moment.

"What crash? We've heard no reports of any disturbances," The ANBU member replied.

"Feh," Kai said, "Our plane crashed before we managed to reach our destination in Australia." Then man stopped slipped his Kunai away and raised his hand. Three other people with masks on their faces appeared.

"Go and alert Tsunade-sama we have a problem, tell her it is an emergency and she must come at once," Two of the ANBU member's disappeared. Then he looked back at Kai, "Australia? Where would that be?"

"Erm, a very big country, a large island really just off the Antarctic ocean," Nathaniel said.

"I see, you are not from this world are you," The man said.

"No we're not," John said suddenly popping up out of nowhere, "We came here by accident and we don't know how to get back home. Now can you tell me where I am?"

"You are two miles away from the Hidden Village of Konoha," The man said. Suddenly a woman in her late twenties appeared, blonde hair in a single ponytail down to her shoulders, brown eyes, a small purple diamond on her forehead and wearing green robes.

"What's the problem," The woman said.

"Tsunade-sama, this is the problem," Suddenly the mist cleared, and the woman's eyes opened.

"Who are you?" The woman said staring directly at Kai.

"Hmpf, Kenosha Kai" Kai replied and went back into the plane. The woman followed, all of the ANBU members also followed and Nathaniel and John were last in.

Kai meanwhile had made his way to the conference room and had sat at the head of the table.

'Great,' Kai thought as people began to filter in, 'Now I'm in a room full of what can be dangerous people.' The woman known as Tsunade sat at the other end of the table, while the ANBU member in the beige coat stood behind her to the left. The other's sat around the table.

However, as Kai noted, it wasn't just him, Nathaniel and the stranger's which had turned up. Nathaniel had probably alerted the rest of them too, because now Kat, John, and Alex also walked in and too their places around the table.

"Would you like me to explain why we are here Kai," John said. He looked confident enough so Kai nodded and sat down. John went through the whole theory all over again of why they were here, or who, what, why and when, John didn't care he went through everything.

"Any Question," John said at the end wiping his forehead slightly. Tsunade raised her hand, "Go ahead."

"You say that you have been out here for almost a month," Tsunade said. John nodded.

'Now why was she asking a question, hasn't John already told her everything there is to know?' Kai thought as Tsunade carried on.

"You have survived on what food?"

"What ever we could find," John said and fidgeted nervously.

"You said that you had suffered a loss of many people here, yet I don't see them."

"We ate whatever we could find," John repeated. Tsunade looked up and made an 'O' shape with her mouth.

"Hmm, so what are you planning to do for the long term?"

"We were planning to go exploring today and see what was around us," John said.

"Hm," Tsunade said, "Well I don't think that it would be wise to try and survive on your own." Quietly she spoke to an ANBU member. The ANBU member formed a symbol later known as a seal with his hands and disappeared.

"What do you mean by that?" Kat said.

"Well even if this is a time of piece there are always problems out in the world…some greater than others," Tsunade said. The man returned again, "So I will have everyone escorted into Konoha."

"Konoha?" Kai looked up.

"Hidden village of the Leaf," Tsunade replied, "Don't worry about the name. Everyone will be able to stay, food, or other expenses paid for."

"What do you get out of this?"

"Well, it isn't really a benefit to us, except for some capable ninja," Everyone looked up they had heard this phrase before.

"Ninja?" John said frowning slightly.

"I see you almost understand what a Ninja is," Tsunade said glancing round.

'Damn,' Kai thought, 'She has everyone intrigued now, what does she have in store for us?'

"Once you are at your new place of residence, I shall tell you," Tsunade carried on and then stood up, "Please gather what you need to and follow these men. They will lead you back and to your new place of residence. I will remind you that it is in your best interests, especially since you are otherwise out here alone." The woman walked out. They couldn't do anything other than to obey.

'DAMN DAMN DAMN,' Kai thought smacking himself mentally. Every got up and walked out. He hated being forced into a submissive role and he hated not yielding to other people. Though finally he yielded by standing up and going to pack his things.


End file.
